The Office of Unbusiness-like things
by the Lory society
Summary: The W.W institution is a very interesting office building full of lazy, enthusiastic, grumpy, wild and nonbuisiness-like people there is a lot of things wrong with this office but everyone ignores everything involving work so its just a normal office building minus anything normal. mainly Usuk, Gerita, spamano, human names i don't cuss all characters belong to wonderful creator.
1. welcome BASCH-

The office of unbuissness like things

Welcome, Basch Zwingli!

The W.W institution was a medium sized office, and on the outside looked like an average place with normal workers who actually worked. However, the W.W institution was anything but a normal office with normal employees little did Basch Zwingli know before he went to work on his first day.

"I hope the co-workers aren't annoying" Basch thought as he opened the doors to his new office building.

He was hit, hit with confetti canons and sparkles. "WELCOME BASCH ZWINGLI!" all of the staff yelled. Almost all of them looked excited to see him. "I am sorry about the confetti it won in votes so we had to do it. I am Ludwig Bulishmidt nice to meet you." Ludwig a rather tall German held out his hand. He looked quite professional despite having a girl riding on top of him. "I am Daisy Vargas! If you're wondering I am Luddy's fiancé!" She let out a happy "Ve" and kissed Ludwig's forehead. Basch swore he heard "potato freak" coming from somewhere

Basch soon met every worker and just so happened to hate all of them, except some Canadian whose name he forgets. It was chaotic.

A Greek woman named Hera has a cat but when her boyfriend Kiku told her they weren't allowed cats she said it followed her, everyone believes her since there wasn't a collar and it looked quite scruffy looking in a cute stray cat way.

Alice chased a man named Francis while yelling at him with her heavy British accent, and to Basch's surprise she was dating the most American person on earth. Alfred snatched the picture that Francis had got of Alice, while doing that he yelled "the hero will save you Iggy!" then when he looked at it his eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open. He then continued to stare at it then he beat up France then stared back at it. Alice ran over to her boyfriend and said "don't stare at it like that!" "Hey can I frame this?" Alfred asked. "… What no." she blushed madly and took it away from him. Another German man who happens to be Ludwig's brother asked Alfred what it was. "Dude it was her in a bikini." Alfred whispered. That earned Gilbert a hit in the head with a frying pan by a Hungarian girl named Elizabeth. "Ow Liz, what was that for?" he asked "um… nothing in practical." she replied then ran off.

Basch hated his office it was out of control and the workers were constantly on break. Even his Canadian friend laughed with them.

"hey Lovi how did you do that?" daisy cooed over her sister Lovina's Italian flag printed nails, with one Spanish flag painted of her middle finger. "I want my thumb to have the German flag." Daisy said. "Okay, I will do the Italian flag for you but none of that German stuff; it's already annoying that you spend every minute with him." Lovina had her usual frown on. "But you have the Spanish flag on your nails though." Daisy whined. Antonio perked up when he heard this being the Spaniard boyfriend he was. "Well I save that finger for special occasions." She smirked. (It's on her middle finger) Antonio hugged her tightly "Lovi~ my tomatotina!" he chimed happily. "Ugh Antonio get off me…" she squirmed bright red. It didn't work.

Now, what irritated Basch the most was all the couples's lovely-doveyness and how happy they were not thinking about the important things.

And by the end of the day Basch made up his mind he wasn't like them let alone did he like them, he wanted an actual job where workers actually worked. So he quit.

Ludwig and everyone saw it coming. They offered him a farewell party but he declined the offer and slammed the door.

Now there was only one serious one left, Ludwig but he loved the crazy office building just the way it was. No work, confetti cannons, arguments, fights, laughter, and friendship in all. "I guess Basch missed it. It was an amazing deal."


	2. overwhelmed by all the cats

The office of unbuissness like things

Overwhelmed by all the cats

Now as I said the W.W institution was a medium sized building and was not ready for this amount of cats.

Hera a fairly quite Greek woman likes may things but prefers little. Out of a handful of things she adores is sleeping, and cats. And cats love her she doesn't go to cats, cats go to her. She could have an army of Cats if she wanted, she could start cat world domination with her army of cats. Fortunately she is the type of person who does not care for world domination.

However, this certain day there were more cats than usual. A LOT, not just a few. Maybe enough to screw in light bulb, maybe over 25 but frankly no one bothered to count. They just knew the cats had to leave like at the very moment before they flooded of cats and people start to ask questions.

"Hera, I know you love these cats but they have to go." Said Ludwig.

"Yes, but May I at least keep Athena?" Hera held up a cat.

"Uh sure I guess but only that one okay? Now let's make some adopt cat flyers to give out." Ludwig sighed as if he could get the office to concentrate.

In the middle of the flyer making activity they heard a loud scream, a very loud scream that even woke up Daisy. This scream had a heavy British accent following it so everyone knew that it belonged to Alice. "Alice?!" Alfred said as he ran over to her. From the look of it she has fell out of her chair and is sprawled on the floor with her long blond hair all messed up and a cat laying on her face. Alfred, with all his might tried not laugh while everyone else was. "Hey Alice you okay?" asks Lovina as she plucks the cat off her face. There was a big scratch on her cheek.

"Yeah I am fine just need to teach Captain snuggle pants some manors." She says as she taps the cat's paw as a punishment. Lovina chuckled. "Captain snuggle pants really?" she teased.

"Hey, I thought it was cute name. THE HERO APROVES!" Alfred said as he raised his hamburger he got from no one knows where in the air. That hamburger lived a short life for it was snatched by a cat soon after that. "Hey Mr. Muffin cakes the third give that back right now!" Alfred yelled at the burger thief also know as Mr. Muffin cakes the third. Alice began to giggle then she burst out laughing. Then everyone started laughing. And till this day they have no idea why they were laughing or how the heck they got the cats to leave the office building. That was the true miracle.

**[Authors note] sorry that took so long and was short. Hey I tried. Now I need to type some more. And I would like to thank my utterly amazing follower(s) you rock thank you! **


End file.
